Angelic Layer The World Championships
by Ccb
Summary: Misaki, Hikaru and all the crew from Angelic Layer are back. Misaki must compete in her hardest competition yet, The Angelic Layer World Championships. Will Misaki and her surprise partner be able to be crowned "Angelic Deus of the World"?
1. Misaki: Search for a Partner

Disclaimer: I do not own Angelic Layer, or any of the characters portrayed in this Fanfic, Misaki, Shouka and Hatoko all belong to Clamp and i in no way own them. Yuka and Cago are sole property of the people they have been based on. The angels Hikari and Ankoku are sole property of me and Yuka. Those characters may not be used in any Angelic Layer fanfic or any fanfic for that matter without my prior consent. Thank you.  
  
I threw my head down onto my pillow and propped up Hikaru beside me. As i lay i began to wonder what was still to come, tomorrow was going to be my hardest battle yet. The Deus and angel i was against? Yuka Nakahara and her angel Ankoku.  
  
Ankoku, the strongest angel in Japan to this date. Built of the type Stamina its only known weakness was the one Hikaru didn't have as a strength. Tomorrow was not only her hardest Angelic Layer battle yet, it was also Hikaru's third birthday.   
  
Over the past three years many things had changed, the strongest angel in Japan was one, Misaki's class had also changed with a new student from Europe joining her class. His name was Cago, no one had even attempted to try socialise with him, he just sat there all alone. Once or twice Misaki wished she had walked over and talked to him but that would make her be labelled as a weirdo and that was one thing that she didn't want. He is also very quiet, the teachers dont ask him questions, he seems to be one of those people that you dont really know how to talk to.  
  
"Misaki!" Aunt Shouka calls, "can you come down here for a minute?"  
  
"Yes Aunt Shouka" I call, before trudging over to the door. Slowly, i slide the door open, and walk out onto the upstairs landing. My feet thud off the golden-brown wooden floor and i continue over to the stairs. Letting one hand rest on the banister I step down the stairs, finally reaching the bottom and walking onto the slinting, wooden floor. Aunt Shouka stood beside the telephone, waiting for me.  
  
"Misaki, that was the head of the tournament. Apparantly this battle is going to be a Double-Dues-Duel. You will need to find a partner to fight with for tomorrows match."  
  
"Oh, ok Aunt Shouka, thank you for telling me" I reply, before shuffling over to the phone and picking up the handset.  
  
"Misaki! How many times do i have to tell you, just call me Shouka."  
  
"Sorry, Shouka" I apologise, slowly drooping my head.  
  
"So Misaki, Who are you going to team up with?" Shouka says. I lift my head up and look at her like i know everything and she knows nothing. When I realise I am doing this i wince in embarrasment.  
  
"Ah, that you will have to wait and see."  
  
I stand beside the phone, listening patiently to the gentle Ring Ring.  
  
"Hello, Kobayashi residence" a familiar voice says.  
  
"Hatoko! It's me, Misaki Suzuhara!" I say, unintentionally placing slight urgence in my voice.  
  
"Oh, hi Misaki" She replies, "Do you want me to go get Oniichan?"   
  
"No Hatoko, I would actually like to talk to you." I say, gently rapping my fingers on the table beside me.  
  
"Oh" Hatoko replies puzzled.  
  
"Yeah, um, well you know how i have that match tomorrow against Yuka Nakahara and Ankoku, well now it is a double match and i was wondering if you would like to fight along side with me?"  
  
Hatoko takes a moment or two to reply but when she does her reply is unmistakeable.  
  
"Of course Misaki, i will look forward to it."  
  
I sigh a sigh of relief before responding.  
  
"Hatoko, thanks." I say before adding on "I'll meet you at 9 o clock tomorrow morning. Is that ok?"  
  
"Yes thats perfect"   
  
"Ok, see you tomorrow!" I say before placing the phone down.  
  
I glance around and see that Hikaru is now on the table beside me, Shouka must have put her there while i was on the phone. I pick her up and give her a hug before placing her in my pocket.  
  
"Hatoko Kobayashi, good choice" Aunt Shouka says during dinner.  
  
I sit there, playing around with my food before putting some of it in my mouth. Normally i would gobble it in a one-er but today i dont feel hungry.  
  
"Yeah" I finally reply, "Hatoko has improved greatly since i last saw her fight."  
  
Hatoko had recently travelled to Europe to promote Angelic Layer European Version. It had been a success, mostly in the UK where the Angelic Layer championships for this year had proved that the Europeans were excellent competitors. The deus of the Angels had never before fought, but in their first matches they had taken to it like a swan to water. Hatoko had also competed in the UK and French tournaments and of course she had won, but in her victory she had taught the Europeans a valuable few tactics for future battles in the layer.  
  
It was 9:00 PM and i wandered upstairs to my room. I flopped myself down on my bed, Hikaru clutched tightly in my clenched fist. And almost as soon as i hit the pillow, i was asleep.  
  
The Day of the battle  
  
"Misaki!" Aunt Shouka yells, before he walks along the hall. I'm already awake, sitting on the side of my bed prepped for the match to come.  
  
"Yes Aunt Shouka" I say as she slides open the door to my room.  
  
"Ah good, your up"  
  
"Yes, Aunt Shouka. Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure Misaki, ask me anything"  
  
"Do you know who my second opponent is?"  
  
"Yes Misaki, did I not tell you? Your two opponents are Yuka Nakahara and her friend....."  
  
To be continued...  
  
Hope you liked the fic, who could Misaki's second opponent be? Stay tuned for more Angelic Layer - World Championship.  
  
To get part two i would like 10 reviews from 10 different people. Comments, Ideas and Constructive Criticism are welcome. 


	2. Hatoko: Enter the Layer

Disclaimer: I do not own Angelic Layer, or any of the characters portrayed in this Fanfic, Misaki, Shouka and Hatoko all belong to Clamp and I in no way own them. Yuka and Cago are sole property of the people they have been based on. The angels Hikari and Ankoku are sole property of Yuka and me. Those characters may not be used in any Angelic Layer fanfic or any fanfic for that matter without my prior consent. Thank you.  
  
Chapter 2- Hatoko Kobayashi  
  
br  
  
br  
  
I stood outside my house, franticly glancing up and down the cold, desolate street. But she wasn't there. Once again I repeated the same thing I had been doing for the past 10 or so minutes before finally giving up. With one last sigh I turned around, reluctantly embracing the fact that Misaki and I would not fight in an important battle today, or maybe not ever.  
  
br  
  
br  
  
"Hey Hatoko, wait up!" I heard, glancing once again I saw Misaki in a fluffy, pink ensemble racing towards my house. The first thing that comes to my mind is keep walking, she didn't show until you were frozen cold, but that wasn't what I was like. Running over, I hugged Misaki tight and said, "Misaki-chan, I'm glad you came, I thought you had forgotten"  
  
br  
  
br  
  
Misaki stared down at me and patted my head, saying "How could I forget about you Hatoko, you're one of the most powerful fighters in the Layer!"  
  
br  
  
br  
  
I stared at the ground, a rose-red blush tainting my pale white face. Scuffling my foot off the pavement, and tapping my gloved fingers behind my back, I then remembered what I was there for.   
  
br  
  
br  
  
"Misaki! We're going to be late" I cry, staring at the crystal-clear, glass face of my watch. Staring at Misaki's face, a look of recognition appears before she races off towards the stadium.  
  
br  
  
br  
  
br  
  
br  
  
"Welcome Angelic Layer fans!" The familiar voice of the commentator announces, cheers resounding from the crowd around the battlefield, "Today," He continues, "We will witness one of the most sensational battles in Angelic Layer HISTORY! This Double-Deus-Duel will be fought between Misaki Suzuhara and Hatoko Kobayashi with their angels, Hikaru and Suzuka and their opponents, Yuka Nakahara and her angel, Ankoku, the Angel of Darkness and her partner, Yanyan San with Heiwa the Angel of Peace! They will be fighting on the field of water!"  
  
br  
  
br  
  
The whole crowd erupted with cheers and yells of 'give a good fight'! But I wasn't focused on that, I had glanced around and saw Misaki's face, her mouth wide with shock, her eyes still and glassy. For a moment I also froze, contemplating what to do, whether I should or should not ask Misaki what was bothering her.   
  
br  
  
br  
  
I chose to ask; slowly and calmly I tapped Misaki's shoulder, opened my mouth and whispered, "Misaki-chan, what's wrong?"  
  
br  
  
br  
  
As I stood there, my lip trembling slightly, my eyes filled with a sign of puzzlement, she slowly spoke, quietly and taking her time.  
  
br  
  
br  
  
"It was last year, Yanyan-san was a transfer student. She was quiet most of the time, never really showing any emotion or signs of life whatsoever until it happened. I was outside with your brother, and we were revising some of the tactics we had come up with. Hikaru was sitting beside me, perched on the side of the bench when Yanyan-san walked along. Seeing my angel her face changed, I don't know what it was but suddenly she was different. She challenged me to a battle at the Angelic Layer headquarters where you can do training, thinking nothing of it, I accepted. When we got there she got prepped for the match and we got underway, the battle was over in nearly 10 seconds, Yanyan-san ending up nearly destroying Hikaru…" slowly she trailed off, her voice getting quieter and quieter until at last, I could not hear it.  
  
br  
  
********  
  
br  
  
"Let the battle commence!" The announcer announced, quickly all four angels flew into action. Yanyan went straight for Misaki-chan whilst Yuka used some unorthodox moves to try and beat me down, but I was ready for anything.  
  
br  
  
br  
  
Ankoku flew towards Suzuka, pouncing around in no particular formation, springing around on top of the tall wooden pillars protruding from the ocean below. I sat there whilst Suzuka crouched, in a position, which would give me an easy escape. I was trying to predict the moves of my opponent but to no avail she came closer, pouncing along towards me, a twinge of anticipation that the match was about to really start when it hit me, literally. From out of no-where, Heiwa had appeared, smacking me into next week with one, crippling kick, next Ankoku took another unexpected move, and after propelling herself into the air, she threw herself down, her leg outstretched into a kick, Hikaru being target of this assault.  
  
br  
  
But Misaki was ready, as she was looking into the arena with concentration showing like a glowing beacon. In a flash, LOADS of things happened. Ankoku went in for the kick but Hikaru had been expecting this, doing a back flip she landed on the pillar behind and with one smooth blow she raced forwards, her fist clenched and arm outstretched and she smacked Ankoku over the side of the head. With one last flail, Ankoku fell towards the ground, towards the deep-blue depths of destiny. But all of a sudden a flash of hope shot across the sea, grabbing Ankoku's frail figure before darting off again. Could that have been Heiwa? She had just been beside Suzuka a second ago. Glancing over I saw that the space there was empty, Suzuka was all alone. Heiwa had indeed raced to the rescue of the shrouded angel of Darkness, Ankoku. In this moment it became blatantly clear what was similar between the angels and their Deus. Ankoku, like Yuka was a dark, mysterious figure that had a fatal attraction. Though she seemed silent, she was deadly. Heiwa, like Yanyan was also mysterious. At any moment she could catch you off guard, even if it was only for a few seconds. Heiwa was also shrouded in the same mysterious light that bathed Ankoku. The light that looked pretty but if noticed for too long, could be your demise.  
  
br  
  
br  
  
Once more the angels stood, ready to fight to the bitter end, but now, the fear that I had shoved to the back of my mind arose. The head-set that connected the Angel and the Deus had evolved, and now if your angel was attacked badly and it was knocked out, blinded for a second or thrown into the water, the deus would experience this feeling too. If blinded, for a few seconds the headsets would stop and would not let you see the battle. If K.O'ed then you would see nothing but blackness and as every Deus knows, once you put on the headset, you can't take it off until the end of the match. If your angel were thrown into the water, you would feel an unpleasant feeling of fright as the headset would show you falling to the bottom of the ocean- in full detail.  
  
br  
  
br  
  
With a thump I plunged down, the headset blank from any signs of life apart from the swelling blue mass of the ocean that loomed below!  
  
br  
  
br  
  
********  
  
br  
  
I hope that this chapter was OK. Sorry this chapter took so long but I have been working on some other things and I was hoping I might have reached the target of 10 reviews by now.  
  
br  
  
********  
  
br  
  
Thanks to Yuka for beta-reading this chapter and pointing out my flaws and what needs to be improved before this went live.  
  
br  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers:  
  
br  
  
1111 Thanks for the first review,   
  
Rachel for the nice ideas,  
  
Fireball101 for her review and for being the great friend she is,  
  
MoO-mOo3 for their signs of anxiousness and for their lovely name :P,  
  
Phoenix Eternal for their review, comments and criticism and persuasion to get this chapter done  
  
and finally  
  
To Yuka, for being a great friend, reviewing when some people I know wouldn't. For her suggestions of being a Beta-reader and for the idea of drawing the angels for the characters that I am friends with. Mainly, Yuka herself, Yanyan and myself.   
  
br  
  
********  
  
BETAS NOTE:  
  
^^; Hello, this is Yuka, Cago's beta and friendie. This is my first time betaing another person's fic(besides my own… check me on ff.net at yukayuka !) so I hope I did a good job and you can tell the difference. Please review! Cago works hard on his fics. He has to write them while his brother attempts to murder him! See the HELL he goes through? Pity the poor boy! XD   
  
********  
  
br   
  
And for some hints to the next chapter, it will explain more about the past of some of the Deus, bring in an unexpected character with some unexpected twists and more battling. Chapter three, coming soon..... 


	3. Misaki The Wings of an Angel

Disclaimer: I do not own Angelic Layer, or any of the characters portrayed in this Fanfic, Misaki, Shouka and Hatoko all belong to Clamp and I in no way own them. Yuka and Cago are sole property of the people they have been based on. The angels Hikari and Ankoku are sole property of Yuka and me. Those characters may not be used in any Angelic Layer fanfic or any fanfic for that matter without my prior consent. Thank you.  


***

  
Chapter 3- Misaki Suzuhara, Wings of the Angel

***

The emotions ran through my head. The feelings of longing, helplessness…. Each striking me in the chest. In my heart. I sat there, watching helplessly as Suzuka plunged towards the icy blue water. 

The vast crevasse of no hope.

Quickly I sprung into action. Thinking out my plan in my head. If only…. If only Hikaru could somehow get down there.. If only she could somehow halt Suzuka from smashing into the dense darkness. 

"Hikaru!" I called, gasping for breath. My pulse racing, my voice catching in my throat, "Get down and stop Suzukas decent!" I commanded before thinking out my strategy in my head. Hikaru quickly hopped off the pillar on which she was perched. She fell towards the water like an angel. I could almost see the wings which were helping her glide. She quickly flipped over before landing, feet first on the water. Once again I thought it through.

It would work…. It HAD to work…

Hikaru ran along the water, quickly heading towards what I thought would be Suzuka's point of entry. Ankoku and Heiwa stood up on the pillars near where I sat, their deuses wearing smirks like a scarf spread across their face. Heiwa and Ankoku seemed totally relaxed. No, why would they have anything to worry about? Their team mate wasn't the one that was heading for the instant road out of the championships. Once again I focused on Hikaru, she ran along before halting abruptly under where Suzuka was going to hit the water. She fell closer, Hikaru let out her arms. 

She may be small, but we wont get pushed over that easily.

Suzuka landed into hikarus arms, almost plunging Hikaru below the waters surface. Her balance was just there though.

Just enough to keep her standing there.

Hatoko quickly sprung into action, commanding Suzuka to stand up and get back up. They both headed towards the pillars, looking as if they were going to climb.

But they didn't.

Hikaru quickly sprung up, grabbing onto Suzukas hand. I quickly commanded her to use her latest attack, one which used the energy created by Hikarus movement and the energy made upon Hikaru's jump. Hikaru span in a circle, a blue light surrounding her violent red frame. She seemed slightly startling but everyone knew that you couldn't judge her by her appearance. Bouncing up, her and Suzuka flew up towards the top of the pillars. Ankoku and Heiwa had sprung into action, they were charging themselves for their finishing manoeuvres.

Black Death and Holy Light.

They both leapt up in sync, hovering in the air right above Hikaru and Suzuka's heads. All four angels looked ready to smash into each other but they didn't. The two angels on the top let out their attacks, the black energy blast was only visible for a second as it sped through the air towards Suzuka. The white wave that came from Heiwa was almost only visible for a second but that was enough for Misaki to anticipate the attack and decide on the perfect means to dodge.

"Hatoko! Shield!" she called to her partner before telling her angel to do the same. Both angels brought their arms in front of their faces and braced for impact.

Then impact.

The bright light flashed all over the stadium. I shielded my eyes from the blinding white light. This was it. It was over. Hikaru and Suzuka must be down. No one had EVER shielded an attack like that and got away with it. I slowly moved my hands from my face as the light dimmed. I glanced down, noting the ruins of the stadium. The broken pillars. The Smashed floor below the sea. I scanned the scene, looking for Hikaru and Suzuka's mutilated frames.

But I couldn't find them…

Instead I saw the frames of Heiwa and Ankoku lying on the waters surface. They were slowly sinking down… down… down. Finally the last strand of their hair fell below the surface and a loud noise resounded around the entire stadium. That of the angel running out of power.

Ankoku and Heiwa were powerless.

We had won…..

WE HAD WON!

I was lowered to the ground, cheers erupting from around the stadium. I smiled slightly- not too much, I didn't want to look like a mad man… like Tamayo. I finally stopped the decent and stepped out onto the cool black floor. The stadium was filled with cheers, victory music played and the commentator asked for silence. He beckoned Hatoko and I up onto the stage. I saw Hikaru sitting beside the edge of the layer, she hadn't fallen out but was near to it. Suzuka was also in a similar position. Both Hatoko and I picked up our Angels before walking up to beside the commentator. Cheers erupted when the spotlight was shone on us and Im pretty sure I could hear the faint calls of "YOU GO MISAKICHII" coming from somewhere around the 20th row. The silence came back, all I could hear was my breath.

"Misaki," The commentator said calmly before continuing with, "That was one close match. You, Hatoko, Yuka and Yanyan all held us on our seats for the whole battle. Can you explain to us how you won the match as we can see it was all pretty close"

I felt the eyes lock onto me. I was slightly taken aback but that is the effect that 100's of pairs of eyes can have on you. I slowly looked up, the light shone in my face but it was okay now. I noticed Yuka and Yanyan heading towards the exit, back to the Deus waiting rooms. I thought about calling out to them but I could tell by their faces that they wanted to be left alone. Once again I turned to look at the commentator. He wasn't bad looking I guess but I already had a boyfriend. I thought of Kotarou and I am pretty sure that my face went red like Hikaru's outfit. I breathed in and out before I started to try and explain the victory.

"I'm not sure what it was exactly. All around the edge of the layer was sand and in the center it was all water. I think that what happened was Ankoku and Heiwa flew downwards when they launched the attack. The blast was strong and took a lot of energy out of them. They simply plunged into the sea. I think the only reason we didn't draw was because Hikaru and Suzuka went flying along the sand. They fell diagonally and skidded along the sand. This then stopped them from moving any further and they ground to a halt right before layer out. Ankoku and Heiwa were already in the water and it would be almost impossible for them to get back out. They were also nearly out of energy and their energy bar was quickly drained as they fell deeper into the water."

I glanced up at the scoreboard and checked the energy that was left in our angels. Suzuka had around 10 left and I was down at 5.

"Our energy was taken down by the blast but it partially blasted off of our shields. This then hit them back and whilst we were drained of energy and severely damaged, the damage to them was significantly greater." I looked round at Hatoko and beckoned her to come up and take the microphone. I stood back and listened to what she had to say.

"I think everything that Misaki said was true," she started with, "I may be small but I understand where she is coming from and I think that her theory is probably what happened. But more to the point, I think another reason we managed to win was because we believed in our angels more than Yanyan and Yuka. They do believe in their angels but I am not that sure that they have had the experience or have had to rely on their angels as much as we have"

Hatoko stood down and walked towards me. 

"That was a great fight, I hope we can fight like that again"

I smiled at her kind words and replied to her in much the same way, adding in that I hoped our next fight together would come sooner than we had expected.

We both walked over towards our exit from the layer. Standing at the sides, I noted my friends Tamayo and Koutarou as well as Tamayo's boyfriend Ohjirou along with my Aunt and my Mum. I felt my heart go light right then. My friends, family, they had all seen me fight that well. I reached them and Hatoko quickly bounced over to her brother. She talked to him about how it had felt and asked if he had seen this. It didn't seem like Hatoko but then again, she was spontaneous. I never knew what she would do.

We all walked through the tunnel before exiting out into the lush suite. The furnishings were beautiful, consisting of Blue and cream interior. We all sat down around one of the tables when I noticed them standing there. I sort of was intrigued. I stood up and quickly and made a quick excuse that I would be back in a minute or two. Walking over to them I smiled at them but they didn't return the gesture.

They looked angry.

  
Cold hearted.

It scared me.

"You can come sit with us if you wish" I said before pointing over in the direction I came. They glared at me, the shivers running up my spine. 

"No. We don't want to sit with you. Why would we? You just destroyed our dreams of getting into the World Championships"

I looked at them puzzled…

  
Championships…. No one had told me about any championships

"This battle was for the place in the Championships for this region of Japan. YOU and your stupid little friend there won but we wont be defeated that easily." They spit at me but I moved out the way. How rude I thought to myself but I wouldn't say that aloud. "We," they continued, "are going to head back to our home town, well, city. Sapporo. We will enter the championships there and fight you in the final. You better watch out, were on your back" they said before pacing off. I stood staring at the wall where they had just stood, my eyes were glazed I think and I wasn't thinking straight. 

"Misaki," Tamoyo called, " Why don't you come back and sit down?" 

Turning around I put on a fake face filled with Happiness.

"I'm just coming" I called, Thinking about what had just happened.

Had I just found Hatoko and I an enemy?

***

That is the end of Chapter 3 :D I hope you enjoyed it. I'm once again very sorry that I didn't update this a long time ago but I have been busy with other things and I am just finished an important thing in High School. I promise Chapter 4 will be with you hopefully around the start of May… I hope. Now to get Chapter 3 I wanna try and get 15 reviews. I only have 8 so far and I hope to get to 15 before Chapter 4- The Championships Begin is posted. Now to hand you over to my beta reader. Thanks for reading ^^

My beta reader is not available today, she has not had the time to read this so I will just leave that out of this. She might be back for my next chapter, I aint really that sure.

***


End file.
